


幸良宵 （1）

by xinzixiangshao



Category: Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinzixiangshao/pseuds/xinzixiangshao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	幸良宵 （1）

（1）献祭

五星酒店的顶层套房中，灯暗着，门禁滴的响了一声。  
来人扶着墙，摸索着穿过黑暗的走廊，走到窗边。帝都辉煌的灯火透过落地玻璃窗照在他脸上，映出一张俊美如月的面容。  
“肖战。”  
肖战住了脚步，却找不到声音的来源。  
他环顾着，却找不到声音的来着，“黄先生？”  
嗓音依旧是记忆中的清甜。  
被唤作黄先生的男人伸手一拽，肖战便朝着身旁的高背沙发跌倒，正扑在男人坚实的双腿上，被迫跪坐在男人脚下。  
他穿着简单的白色衬衫，没做妆发，正是男人最喜欢的模样。  
“脱衣服。”  
有效率地单刀直入。  
肖战呆愣了一下，不过很快收敛起来。  
他低下头，从领口第一颗扣子解起。他解得很快，一颗接一颗，平时被主人珍藏着的漂亮的肌骨被迫袒露给了个陌生人。  
他的神情却仍是沉静，一双本该潋滟的眼眸垂下，如同冰雪封层下的平湖。  
但凡他露出半点抗拒不愿的意思，男人就有光明正大的理由释放心中的暴虐，捏着他的漂亮脸蛋，把他直接按在地上粗暴操弄，骂他装模作样的婊子。  
可这个恭顺的男孩并不是自愿来这供他奸淫的。  
男人身处高位，惯爱漂亮的同性，他常年猎艳，只要他一个眼色，那些猎物总会主动落入穀中。肖战是一个例外。手下人发掘到的好苗子，本可按部就班、干干净净地培养着。一次意外被他撞见了。当时的肖战也是像今晚这样，明明是被他撞倒的受害者，却殷切地问他疼不疼。  
那么温柔如水的嗓音，他却忍不住幻想他在自己身下哭喊时是怎样的天籁。  
先给他画好甜饼，描绘专属他的锦绣星途，引诱得他心花怒放。再告诉他如果不肯做这小小的“牺牲”，转眼将会跌落怎样的无间地狱。  
利诱加威逼，几番周折辛苦，他还是来了。  
此时此刻肖战就跪在脚下，他却有些害怕对上他清澈的眸子。他不知道自己究竟在暗自恼怒什么。如果他主动献媚，他自可当他和从前那些玩物一样，心安理得地大快朵颐；如果他流露出不甘不愿，他则有理由轻贱他得了好处还立牌坊。  
可他恭顺平静地任他宰割，半褪着衣衫，却不带丝毫情欲，处处都在提醒他自己的手段到底是不光彩。  
他愈发恼恨他那幅清冷模样，把手探进了他半解开的衬衫，在他乳头使劲一拧。  
“呃——”  
跪在地上的人扬起脖颈叫了出来，皎月寒露般的眼眸瞬间就含了泪。  
男人抬起脚，冷硬的皮鞋尖碾上他的乳尖，狠狠地踩了下去。  
青年躺倒在地上，白皙劲瘦的胸膛不住地起伏着。高定皮鞋的刻花鞋底在他柔嫩的乳首上来回搓碾着。一边的尖端很快就肿成了个凸起的樱桃珠，和另一端未被蹂躏过的细嫩乳晕对比鲜明。肿大的肉珠被左右拨弄着，每一次都被压平到一侧，紧接着又被重重碾到另一侧，直到细嫩的乳尖开始渗出血珠，那只无情的脚才放过他。  
冰冷的鞋尖一路沿胸膛划过，钩过他的下巴，在他柔软的唇上蹭了蹭。  
“舔。”男人轻轻说。  
肖战闻言，艰难地翻过身，吃力地以匍匐地姿势蹭到男人脚边，许是被羊毛地毯的纤维刺到了乳珠的破损处，他忍不住痛得呻吟了一声。他有些兔的两颗门齿紧咬住艳色的下唇，长而秀致的眉蹙着，隐约有眼痕从他深深闭着的双目中渗了出来，他颤抖着，抻着脖子去探嘴边的鞋尖，仿佛索吻一般。  
男人一把捞起他的身体。低沉的声音压抑着几乎喷薄的怒意，“是不是叫你做什么你都肯做？是不是什么你都愿意舔，嗯？”  
男人凶狠地啃咬着他的两瓣唇，贪婪地吸吮着他的舌。被肆意掠夺的可怜人发出呜呜的声音，留下的津液的都被对方吞咽了下去。  
男人的呼吸变得急促，他急切地拉开西装裤的拉链，肿胀的粗大阴茎立刻弹了出来。他揪住肖战后脑的头发，把他的嘴唇拉到自己的柱头前端，捏开他的下颚，把超过二十厘米的阳物顶送了进去。  
肖战的粉色小嘴被紫黑色的凶器撑开，变成了个圆圆的肉圈。粗暴挺进的过程中，男人可以感受到肖战的牙齿划过，带来凛冽的痛意，他却觉得痛快。他将柱头一直顶到肖战喉咙深处，肖战生理性地想要呕吐，却被按住了头。被迫含着阳具的喉头肌肉痛苦地鼓动吸吮着，大量湿滑的津液涌出，几乎把人爽到疯狂。  
男人开始大开大合地操弄起肖战的嘴，每一次都直达他的小舌，健壮腹肌上的浓密阴毛把肖战小半张脸都蹭红了，生理性泪水不住从那双明艳的桃花眼中流出来，弄得满脸都是泪痕。男人却不管不顾的用双手摁住他的头，使劲地往里顶，像操一个下流的性玩具一样操他的小嘴。  
他动作越来越快，最后仿佛要把那可怜人的喉咙捅破一般奋力一顶，低吼着射了出来。  
他扣住肖战的脑袋射了很久，感受着自己的精液一股股地喷涌而出射进他温软的口腔中。拔出来后，他高高扳起肖战的下颚，捂住他的口鼻，窒息的痛苦逼得他只得吞下全部精液才能张开嘴呼吸。  
男人把黏腻的龟头在他脸上胡乱擦了擦，便放开他任由他瘫倒在地上。  
濒死的刺激足以令任何人勃起。肖战硬得难受，眼睫也被精液糊住了，一片白茫茫的，睁都睁不开。他委屈地想用手擦，手腕却被解下的皮带捆住了，直接拖着上了床。  
他知道男人准备操他了，紧张地喘息起来。  
他趴在床上，双腿大大分开，几乎展成个平角。  
男人掰开肖战饱满柔润的臀瓣，随意地香薰灯里还热烫着的玫瑰油全都灌入了他脆弱的肠道。  
“啊————”  
一声支离破碎的痛呼。可怜的青年被烫得肚子好像都要烧了起来，可却仍然不敢妄动，只能任由身为上位者的男人随心所欲地玩弄他。  
男人把一根手指插了进去，里面果然热烘烘的，内壁都被烫得软乎乎的，十分适合插玩。  
被插入异物，后穴地无意识就想要吸吮起来，奈何花油太过润滑，留不住反复进进出出的手指。  
男人舒服得不禁又插入一根手指，在里面胡乱地搅弄起来。这一玩便发现这具身体最敏感的隐秘地带，略微凸起，柔韧异常。两根手指绕着它的四周绕着圈，弄得身下人喘息连连。等男人玩够了，便对着那脆弱的腺体正中用尽全力一戳。  
“啊啊嗯！嗯啊……啊……啊……”  
这一戳差点把身下人直接送上天堂，却又故意地收回手，让他从马上要到达的情欲巅峰滑落下来。  
肖战想不管不顾地求欢，却还是咬着自己的腕子忍住了。身体不满地发出信号，违背主人的意愿饥渴地吸吮着体内两根不肯继续动作的手指。  
男人笑笑，温柔地满足了肖战无声的诉求，把四根手指都捅进了他贪吃的后穴，用力地捣弄起来。  
“啊！啊！啊！啊！……”  
肖战随着那手上的动作叫了起来，他太舒服了。他被四根手指操透了，从穴眼一直爽到了天灵盖。脸被翻涌的血气蒸得如红霞一般，小猫嘴儿无意识地大张开，从头到脚都好像在呐喊着想要男人的几把。  
男人也玩出了一手水。清亮的汁液顺着手从后穴流出来，把金色的香薰油都冲了个干净。  
男人把手抽了出来，拿到肖战面前说，“看看你流的水儿”，直把他臊得不忍再看。  
他扶着再次硬挺的肉柱在红肿的穴口蹭了蹭，问他：“之前被男人干过吗？”  
肖战迟疑了一下，还是点点头。  
听到了意料之中的答案，他却莫名地愤怒，暗骂了一声贱货，猛地把巨物怼了进去。  
肖战满足地发出一声叹息。肉穴被插得满满的，腔道胀到了极限，每个细胞都酥麻得像过了电。他忍不住塌下身，把被玩得水淋淋的屁股高高撅起，扭着腰肢，极力地迎合着巨物，每被捅一下，他都轻颤着祈祷被进入得更深。  
男人看出了他的欲求，往死里干着他，把阴囊都快顶了进去。  
肖战舒服得忍不住“嗯嗯嗯”地叫唤着。身体丧失了知觉，只留下肠道接受快感，嘴巴发出呻吟，整个人都沦为了用来发泄欲望的机器。  
男人早在肖战跪在他面前仰望他时就知道他是个骚的，只不过没想到他能这么骚。那口肉穴实在是好操，像是含着一汪温泉，随便干一干就发出啵啵的水响。两瓣屁股肉丰满挺翘，像为被操而生的肉垫子，弹性十足，骑上去如同骑着一个为他几把量身定做的坐骑。  
男人被骚穴吸得发晕，也没讲究什么九浅一深，掐着他的胯骨一个劲地操，把身下人爽得连哭带喊。他心知反正这也是个不知被男人操了多少回的贱货，只要被插就觉得爽，操烂了也没事。果不其然，他摸了一下两人的连接处，汁水都顺着肖战的大腿流到膝盖了，连床单都湿了一大片。  
他骑在这个驯服的尤物的身上纵情驰骋，把整个身体的重量都往嫩穴里撞。身下人摇摇欲坠地几乎都快承受不住，却还是努力撑起肿烂的骚穴迎接着巨物的冲击。  
男人变本加厉，转而专朝着他最敏感之处下功夫，肖战的哭音一下子变了调子，也顾不得要服侍好男人的宗旨，胡乱地喊着：“啊啊！不行了，不要了……啊，不行了……饶了我，受不了了，要坏了……啊！！！”。  
男人自然不管这些，恨不得把他的骚穴操烂再不能容纳别的男人的几把才好。他用力挞伐着，像一柄利刃不停地洞穿着温热的肉体，凶残到连他自己都会怀疑身下人会不会被他干坏。  
柔嫩的腺体都快被捅烂了，又是一阵激爽的撞击，达到巅峰的青年啊地一声射了出来。白浊溅到了他腹部和脸上，他竟被男人操得射的满身都是。  
正在驰骋的人却还没有满足，不顾青年还在高潮的余韵中，继续大力地操弄着他。他的穴口松弛下来，随着血液的搏动一张一合着，软得像个专门用来伺候男人几把的肉套子。  
男人捞住他脱力的身子，开始撸动起他的肉棒。那器物和他的主人一样生得十分可爱，颜色润泽，尺寸合宜，刚好适合拿在手里把玩。他极富技巧地地套弄着，用粗糙的大拇指指腹和指甲轻轻刺入还在渗水的马眼，直到前后夹击的刺激感让手中之物再次硬了起来。  
肖战迷迷糊糊地在男人掌心蹭了起来，像个本能地寻求快感的小兽。男人却狠心地撤了手，专注地干他的后面。  
“好好感受我是怎么操你的。”  
“嗯、嗯、嗯、嗯……”  
肖战有节奏地呻吟着，一边听话地感受着体内几把的形状。  
“爽吗？”  
半失去意识的青年用他天赋的甜美嗓子喃喃说着：“嗯、嗯、嗯、爽……好爽……”  
“骚货。还想要吗？”  
“嗯！嗯！嗯！想要，想要……”  
已经肿烂的腺体再次被炙热的硬物深插，他发出一声甜腻的哭音，软软地抽泣起来：“嗯……呜……”  
他哭得没个样子，后穴却含着几把吸得不停，哭叫得好似受了什么委屈。  
男人又重重地干了几下。  
“哼嗯！”  
肖战重重一颤，第二次射了，喷出些稀薄的精液。  
男人的动作却未停，一边干他一边抱着他躺在床上继续激战。  
青年连续高潮了两次的身体脆弱不堪，只能任由着对方凶狠地狂吸着他颀长的脖颈、揉搓他受伤的乳肉。  
肖战连求饶的力气都没了，他的脸埋在白色丝质枕巾上，不一会就被他淌出的津液洇湿了一大片。  
过分叠加的快感变超出了他的承受范围，他蹬着双腿，手指无力地抓挠着床单，被玩弄得濒临昏迷。  
模糊的视线中，自己洁白修长的大腿被一双大手用力掰开，一根粗黑的阳具在他漂亮的身体里肆无忌惮地进进出出，他继而想起前不久那根秽物还在他嘴里驰骋过，在他口腔射出了一泡浓浊的精液，被他完完全全地吞咽了下去。  
他的脸上、身上、嘴里、腹腔内全是另一个男人脏污的精液，他彻底变成了一个几把的容器，脏得无可救药。只有在他甬道里不停抽插的炙热提醒他自己还活着，还在被人奸淫着。  
他的眼睛渐渐失了聚焦，只有睫毛随着身体受到的撞击偶尔颤动着。  
男人满饶有兴味地望着仿佛被抽去了灵魂的青年。他把这具美丽躯壳摆成想要的姿势，正面平躺，双腿高高架起，压在他身上像操女人一样操他。阳物每一次都连根拔出，又随着推碾的动作重重顶入，反折的大腿被压得贴到了床单上。

他终于完全得到这个人了。  
——一个原本温柔清纯的漂亮男孩。  
可惜的是这个男孩已经被他玩烂了，这样充分地吃过男人的几把之后，他只会彻底地沦为一个只有被粗大几把操烂才能被满足的骚货。  
为了验证他的猜想，他把阳物抽离了大半，方才还甜甜呻吟着的人偶娃娃惊醒了似的发出不满的哼声，磨蹭着身子向下顿，像丢了什么珍宝一样急急用后穴把阳物吞了回去。  
“怎么骚成这样……”  
下体又胀大了几分。  
男人命令他，“腿自己抱好。”  
他顺从地用手臂扳住自己的大腿，把糜红的下体毫无遮掩地展示给男人，眼神无辜得如同稚子。  
男人用指背抚过他的脸颊，把指尖送到他嘴边。他立刻一边渴求地看着他，一边毫不犹豫地开始一根根吸吮着他的手指，仿佛像吸吮着什么甘美的秘果。  
男人眸色暗了暗，再次在骚穴里奋力挞伐起来，每一下都命中要害，重得几乎要把身下人的柔软肚肠顶破。  
身下人肆无忌惮地大声淫叫，再不顾忌自己听起来有多放荡。  
男人闭上眼睛，开始奋力冲刺，整个房间里都回荡着汩汩的淫浪水声和啪啪肉体拍击声。  
快感不断攀升，身下的骚穴也配合地一吸一吮，几下格外疯狂的重击之后，两人双双达到了高潮。  
肖战的前端和后穴同时射出一大股水样的淫液，喷得满床都是。男人则把第二炮滚烫的浓精全部射入他的后穴，把他的穴道灌得满满的。  
肖战眼睛一合，直接晕了过去。男人却没有抽出他的疲软阴茎，而是抖动着把自己下腹里留存的大量热液全都尿进了他的肚子，又用了个红酒塞塞住了出口。  
昏迷过去的男孩倒在湿泞的床褥上。发丝垂软凌乱，脸色在一夜颠鸾倒凤后有些失去血色的苍白，片片凝固住的白浊后依稀可见他本来俊秀的容貌，整个人看起来要多可怜有多可怜。

天快亮了，欲望过后，理智回笼，男人把自己收拾齐整后来到床边。  
他神色复杂地望着那个看起来无辜而脆弱的男孩，第一次对一个床伴产生了些近似愧疚的情绪，手指在他露出的下颏上流连划过，他知道，自己提供的补偿会令他满意的。  
男人转身离开了房间。

天渐渐大亮，常年早睡早起的作息没有令肖战睡到太晚。  
他醒来，房间只剩他一人，空气里弥漫着一股浓郁的情欲过后的糜烂气息。  
他扶着墙来到了浴室，放了热水，把自己浸到浴缸中。手指探入后穴，把里面的浊液释放干净。水换了一遍又一遍，才洗干净身上的污秽，恢复的了他本来的身姿。  
他打了个电话，有人把一包东西放在了门口。他等人走后，把箱子拿了进来。里面是昨天他就准备好的熨烫得整整齐齐的内外衣物，惯常用的梳洗用品，处理伤口的药物，甚至还有些食水。  
对着镜子，他开始细致地整理自己。  
他按了按微肿的眼睛，用遮瑕遮去了颈侧红紫吻痕，用极少的绯红点染润泽了苍白的唇色。很快，镜中人又变成了他熟悉的模样，一双眼仁黑白分明，干净和善，眼尾含情带怯，微微抬眼便似喜还怨。  
他眼中有些湿润，垂下头，不忍再看镜中的人。  
他穿上衣物，把扣子扣最到顶上，用手指将散乱的鬓发拢整齐，便离开了房间。  
——今天还有工作呢。  
他轻轻地对自己说。

他走到酒店楼下，一辆黑色的商务车停到他身边。  
车门打开，是个高大稳重的司机。  
“肖先生是吗？我姓刘，是黄先生派我以后照顾您，上车吧，东西我来拿。”  
肖战略感意外，随后很快反应过来，客气温柔地向他问了好，道了谢。  
肖战坐在后座上，车窗外冬日暖阳下的明媚景色飞速地向后退去，把他头靠在玻璃上，露出了个一闪而逝的笑意。

从前的记忆画面重现在眼前：  
一个相熟的业内偶然指着一个文件上一个姓黄的名字给他看，带点鄙夷的神神秘秘，说：“看大佬，隐形boss。呵，喜欢男人！”

是吗……？

一次庆典活动上，肖战跟着一群人给自己公司的人敬酒，随后被撞了一下，一杯红酒全泼在了自己的白衬衫上。  
那位撞了他的坐在隔壁桌的黄先生抬起头，正对上一双温柔如水的盈盈秀目。  
黄先生望着肖战关切的眼神，一时竟忘记了追查那个推了自己、又害得自己撞了别人的冒失鬼。  
只见那双美目的主人抬起头，用在他听来宛如天籁的声音说了句。  
——“真不好意思，有没有撞疼你？”


End file.
